


sew you standing there

by soufflecake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflecake/pseuds/soufflecake
Summary: When Baekhyun was picking his son up from school, he didn't expect to see one of the hottest man he's ever laid his eyes on.
Relationships: (Past) Byun Baekhyun / Park Jungsoo, (Past) Park Chanyeol / Seo Joohyun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Im Yoona/Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 8





	sew you standing there

“Papa!” Baekhyun turned his attention to the source of the voice. 

It was obvious, though, who’s the owner of the small voice. Baekhyun gladly smiled, watching as his boy waddled to his embrace. 

“Ah, look who just finished his activities for the day!” the boy laughed, looking at his dad with eyes filled with excitement. 

“Papa, can we go home soon? Jiwonnie is very sleepy.” He yawned in front of Baekhyun. 

“Of course, baby. Let’s go.”

Baekhyun hurriedly put his son down, grabbing him by the hand and started walking out of the building. But he didn’t think he would walk pass the man.

The man that walked right in as if he’s a supermodel. As if the entrance of the building was his red carpet. He seemed a tad bit familiar, but not enough to make Baekhyun recall anything special. 

A man with large eyes, extremely wide ears, but with no expression.

It was only the count of seconds, but the man walked past him as if it was eternity. Baekhyun was surprised at how a single glimpse of this man made him feel that feeling all over again. He only stood there as mesmerized as pretty much everyone in there. 

He was about to let his jaw drop, if it wasn’t for Jiwon who pulled his hand towards the exit.  
The petite man shook his head, trying to get his full consciousness back. He tried hard to shrug the incident off, following his child to drive back to their place.  
But still, throughout the way home, Baekhyun couldn't seem to forget the man's scent. Reminds him of how nice it would be to spend a whole summer evening on the shore.


End file.
